


The Greatest Nobody

by AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness



Series: Don’t Leave Us to Bear Our Mistakes. [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angsty as shizz, Gen, Mammon is a goodest boy, Midnight thoughts from a greedy demon, Please help the goodest boi, Projecting some thoughts onto Mammon, sad mammon, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness/pseuds/AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness
Summary: If I can’t say it, I wanna write it down and tell someone who’ll listen... Can’t be Luci...I think the human’ll listen.I’ll slip it under the door and kill anyone but Luci if any of my bros see it...I know it’s the last night here, but don’t go.Please stay. Yeah. Stay.
Relationships: mammon - Relationship
Series: Don’t Leave Us to Bear Our Mistakes. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029081
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	The Greatest Nobody

I’ll be honest, it’s not like I’ve ever had a real, solid dream, ya know.

Things passin’ by as I try to make money and get by. Everyone had dreams and ways they wanted to accomplish them, so they reached out and plucked them from the skies, storing them in their heart for the future.

But not me… nothing but modelin’ and I ain’t even the best one! I don’t have anythin’ ta live for ‘cept you and my brothers, Luci especially. All I can do is live for your dreams and their dreams, and my dreams are like nothin’.

Feel like I never had room for ‘em and all had was talkin’ the talk and walkin’ the walk.

I don’t even know what I wanna be, so all I can do is live for everythin’ that makes me feel alive! All the things I can do are for you, and I really seem like nothin’ ta me, ya know?

I’m fucking nothin’ but I tell you to live for your dreams and yourselves. Nothing but a hypocrite. It’s my fault, not yours or anyone else’s.

I

Just

Didn’t

Try

Hard

Enough.

And now I’m nothin’, coverin’ it all up and trying to act like I don’t feel shitty. Like I’m better than everyone else, like the greatest the Devildom has ever known!

I’m Mammon the Great, Avatar of Greed and second oldest, short only to Luci and Diavolo. Anyone I favor will be the richest human you would ever see, but you’re damned to poverty if I become bored with ya.

Sounds like a good deal, right?

Ya know, I’m happy they let me be that way even when they make fun of me. At least they let me feel like I’m enough sometimes.

But I know that doesn’t do anything. I’m still stuck on the same damn cycle, and I can’t get out. I’m scared, ya know?

I never tried to find my dreams and passions, but I still say I’m stuck here.

I’m the Greatest but have nothing great about me and I’m the strongest but have nothing strong about myself.

I’m avaricious, wanting your everything, but I’ve lost all but you and my brothers.

Please, don’t go and leave us here. I don’t wanna be left as the Greatest with nothing but his brothers.

I don’t wanna lose the only human who made me more than nothing.

I wanna be something for myself, and I wanna be with the only one whose made me feel like reaching that dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes we all feel this way in the end, and it’s kind of unavoidable, but hopefully there are people who lift you up like the human does for Mammon.
> 
> This work is for all the Mammons out there who feel the same way and the humans that help them out, or something like that.


End file.
